Inexistente
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Oneshot, Un ser creado con el proposito de amar, y hacer que los demas no se sientan solos, nace para hacer feliz a una pequeña rubia y borrar esas lagrimas que son constantes, pero muchas veces la gente cambia cuando te alejas... Un poquito de rin x Len


**"Inexistente"**

Cuando yo nací lo primero que vi fue la lagrima de esa rubia parecida a mí, se encontraba arrodillada ante un pequeño conejo de peluche naranja, con mi nueva y pequeña mano le limpie las lágrimas, mientras en leve susurro pregunte que ocurría… ella entre sollozos me contesto "los que me rodean me odian, no tengo a nadie", sin más le abrase y trate de hacer cesar sus lágrimas, con pequeñas tonterías que se me ocurrían. Y así vi su sonrisa, a aquella a la cual sin más, me volví adicto, prometiéndole sin pensar, que siempre estaría junto a ella y siempre para ella… claro, mientras se me permitiese.

Día a día, Año con año, jugábamos juntos en su gran mansión en que vivíamos, o leíamos, creábamos, muchas veces ella me peinaba, o jugaba conmigo a la casita y sobre todo también cantábamos, pero yo nunca note un irrelevante detalle; hasta que un día estábamos jugando a las escondidillas, cuando a ella se le ocurrió esconderse bajo su cama, para su mala suerte, una nueva sirvienta cerró con llave el lugar. Asustada ella grito y rogo porque la encontraran, pero nadie le hacía caso, entonces la halle bañada en lágrimas como aquella primera vez; sus ojos azules brillaban más de lo normal, su cabello de alineado, brillaba por los rayos del sol que se escapaban de entre las ventanas, haciéndome sentir una calidez extraña, a la cual seres como yo tienen prohibida, ella había cambiado tanto en estos años, mientras que yo, yo seguía siendo el mismo chico infantil de siempre. Tratando de olvidar mis pensamientos corrí a advertir a la casa del suceso, pero…. todos me ignoraban, como si yo no existiera, si yo no sabía que era… volví tristemente junto a ella, buscando una forma de animarla… pero ella ya no estaba en su habitación…

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras para nosotros; habíamos comprendido mi inexistencia, gracias al regaño de su madre. Haciéndonos saber que para todos lo que nos rodeaban, era algo mal visto. A pesar de todo ella me observaba siempre con una sonrisa alegre, y yo... yo me trataba de ocultar, pues desde el inicio ella jamás de debía de haber conocido. Y mucho menos, conservarme tanto tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba y como cualquier juguete viejo ella se fue olvidando de mí, pues, a partir de que yo me aleje, muchos se acercaron a conocerla, llenando ese hueco que quizás yo había dejado. Cuando me di cuenta, ella me empezó a ignorar, me veía de vez en cuando y se sonreía, eso era lo único por lo que aún existía; muchas veces llegaba con problemas y me los contaba…. pero… nada más, yo ya no era necesario en su vida.

El reloj ya marcaba el final para mi ser… pues, los sueños necesitan a alguien para vivir en el mundo humano, Bien sabía que este sería el final para nosotros; Así que decidí observar su llegada una última vez a través de la ventada. Pero mis ojos ya pesaban para esperar tanto, a pesar de eso, yo quería verla. Entonces, ella se asomó, con aquel que había nombrado tanto tiempo "amigo"; sentí un gran alivio al verla, pero también un escozor en el estómago al notar la presencia de el, se quedaron un rato charlando. Mi respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, sabía que yo no podría seguir más… Muchos dirán "pero tú no necesitas oxigeno o siquiera respirar" pero, para mí, que había estado tanto tiempo en este mundo, se me había vuelto algo vital.

Pude escuchar sus pasos avecinándose, pero también, pude sentir mis piernas desvanecerse, yo estaba muriendo a la luz del ocaso, como la sombra que muere en la noche. Ella abrió la puerta feliz por alguna situación, yo ya me imaginaba cual…Pero, al verme, su sonrisa se tornó en angustia y luego en temor, se acercó a mí, y susurro "que te sucede" yo me limite a sonreír, pero sin percatarme que una lagrima salía de mí, y con mi mano aun por desaparecer, acaricie su mejilla y conteste "no podré mantener mi promesa rin" asustada y con cristalinas lagrimas me pregunto por qué… ¿La razón? yo ya no tenía para que estar ahí… pero me limite a observarla y negar con mi cabeza, Se veía hermosa, Su dorado cabello caía sobre sus hombros un poco rizado de las puntas, sus ojos, sus facciones, toda ella se veía más hermosa de lo que había visto en mi corta vida... pero, antes de morir, quería que su belleza se completara…. "sabes, ahora me toca pedirte un favor, por favor sonríe" susurre antes de desvanecerme. No estoy seguro que ocurrió después… no se bien, si ella cumplió, pero lo que si se es que ella siempre estará en mi corazón…

* * *

Bueno antes que nada, holaa, es mi primer oneshot que hago asi que ojala les guste, si lo se esta corto y un mucho mal explicada pero bueno, jajajaja, fue en un ratito de inspiracion jijiji, asi que espero que les guste y recuerden "Rin y len no son mios y aunque quiera no lo seran solo los ocupe para fines de entretenimiento y sin explotacion sexual (?)" jajaja, bueno ammmm... no se que mas decir asi que byee~~


End file.
